PARA NÃO ESQUECER
by Crica
Summary: Joe andava estranho, muito quieto e com uns ares sombrios sobre a face. ONESHOT - MOMENTO JOE/ADAM COM ALGUMAS LEMBRANÇAS DO PASSADO.


**TÍTULO: Para Não Esquecer**

**AUTORA: Crica ( sem Beta, todos os erros são meus e de mais ninguém)**

**FANDON: Bonanza**

**CLASSIFICAÇÃO: K+**

**GÊNERO/CATEGORIA: Western/família/amizade/drama**

**SINOPSE: Joe andava estranho, muito quieto e com uns ares sombrios sobre a face. **

**NOTA: Infelizmente, Bonanza e seus personagens não me pertencem, então, aqui está apenas o trabalho de uma fã sem qualquer fim lucrativo. Todos os direitos autorais sobre a série pertencem a David Dortorf, à CBN e à Bonanza Ventures.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARA NÃO ESQUECER<strong>

- Adam, quero que os três vão até a Junção Cothon e arrumem a cerca – Ben estabeleceu a prioridade do dia _ Joshua disse que o gado está escapando naquela região e não podemos perder mais nenhuma cabeça.

_ Pode deixar, pai – o homem sorveu o restante do café que havia em sua xícara _ Hoss, vá buscar o Joe enquanto preparo os cavalos e suprimentos.

_ Little Joe saiu bem cedo – Hoss respondeu ao irmão, levantando-se _ Ainda estava escuro quando ouvi barulho lá fora e olhei pela janela.

_ Mas que diabos esse garoto está aprontando agora? – o pai depositou o guardanapo xadrez sobre a mesa, com força demais, fazendo barulho.

_ Eu não sei, pai – Adam se deteve e voltou-se para perto dos outros _ Ele anda esquisito, muito distraído.

_ É, pai – Hoss completou _ Nem parece o Joe que conhecemos. Tem estado distante, não come direito e passa horas na beira do lago olhando o nada ou trancado no quarto fitando o teto.

_ Vocês tem razão, rapazes... – Com tanto trabalho para a entrega do gado gordo, o patriarca não tinha reparado na mudança de comportamento de seu filho mais moço _ Ontem ele mal tocou no jantar e se disse duas palavras, foi muito.

_ Há dois dias levei um tombo daqueles no curral e fiquei todo sujo de lama bem diante dos seus olhos e, sequer uma piadinha – o filho do meio abriu bem os olhos, demonstrando admiração _ Nem uma risada!

_ O senhor tem que convir que, para Little Joe, isso não é normal, pai.

_ Está certo, Adam – Benjamin ergueu-se, empurrando a cadeira para trás e atendo-se por um instante como se algo lhe ocorresse _ Creio que sei o que está havendo com o irmão de vocês.

O mais velho dos Cartwright atravessou a sala, sentou-se em sua grande cadeira de couro, por trás da mesa do escritório e tomou um dos portarretratos dourados ali depositados, em suas mãos.

_ Hoje é o aniversário da morte de Marie – sua voz ficou atravessada na garganta.

_ Creio que isso explica muita coisa – Adam afastou-se e tomou o chapéu e o coldre _ Acho que sei onde encontrá-lo.

_ Vou com você – Hoss apressou-se.

_ Não, Hoss, deixe-me ir sozinho.

_ Mas, Adam...

_ Por favor, irmão. Está mais do que na hora de eu e Joe termos uma conversa.

_ Adam, o que pensa que vai fazer? – Benjamin interferiu.

_ Ele já está sofrendo, Adam, não vá puxar briga, por favor.

_ Não fiquem preocupados – o rapaz moreno ajeitou o chapéu e atou a fivela do cinto _ Não pretendo brigar nem cobrar-lhe nada, mas preciso ter uma conversa com Little Joe. Sosseguem, está certo?

_ Está bem filho, mas tenha paciência.

Adam sorriu de lado, um sorriso amarelo e saiu, deixando o que restava de sua família para trás; atravessou o pátio e montou seu cavalo, desaparecendo no campo, logo a seguir.

A cavalgada até a margem do lago não demorou mais que minutos e, como previra, Joe estava sentado ao lado da sepultura de sua mãe, absorto em seus pensamentos.

Adam apeou do cavalo a alguma distância e caminhou a passos lentos, matutando uma forma de iniciar aquela conversa sem que seu irmão se ressentisse de sua presença e fugisse enfurecido. Assim era seu irmão mais novo: impulsivo, passional e emotivo até o último foi de cabelo.

_ Joe?

_ Eu não vou demorar, Adam – sua voz partida respondeu, num tom incomum _ Não vou cabular o trabalho, pode deixar – o rapaz completou, sem voltar-se para encarar o irmão.

_ Não estou aqui por isso – o mais velho sentou-se de frente para o mais novo e silenciou por alguns momentos _ Joe? – Não houve resposta _ Eu queria falar com você – Ainda prevaleceu o silêncio _ Eu sei o quanto você está triste, mas...

_ Por favor... – Os olhos de Joe encontraram os de Adam, rasos d'água _ Eu preciso ficar sozinho...

_ Não, Joe, muito pelo contrário – Adam sentiu seu coração disparar, apertando o peito.

_ Por favor, Adam... – A respiração ofegante e entrecortada, tornava a aparência de Joseph ainda mais frágil.

_ Está certo, se não quer falar comigo, posso entender – tomou fôlego e continuou, mas você poderia ao menos ouvir-me – Ao silêncio do mais jovem, continuou _ Sei que não é fácil para você reviver esse dia, ano após ano e, na verdade, nunca será, mas nós gostaríamos que você soubesse que...

_ Eu não consigo me lembrar, Adam... – Joe interrompeu o irmão, causando-lhe espanto com essa afirmativa _ Procuro dentro da minha cabeça e não consigo mais ver o rosto dela com clareza, Adam... Não ouço mais a sua voz dentro de mim... Tenho medo de esquecer para sempre, Adam e deixá-la morrer outra vez – apontou o próprio peito – aqui...

Adam necessitou de alguns segundos para administrar a dor que exalava de seu irmão e levantar seu muro de proteção. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto jovem do homem que ele havia ajudado a criar como em seus tempos de criança. Aquele choro sentido todo seu estava ali, diante de seus olhos; aquela expressão de abandono que Adam presenciara no dia em que impedira Hoss de entrar em casa, trazendo o Pequeno Joe pela mão:

0-0-0

" _Hoss! – Adam correu em direção aos irmãos menores que voltavam da pescaria – Vá até o celeiro e leve Little Joe com você! Esperem por mim lá!"_

"_Mas, Adam..."_

" _Obedeça, Hoss, ou vou contar ao pai que você deixou o moleque se molhar inteiro!"_

"_Porcaria...- Hoss mudou de direção, arrastando o Pequeno Joseph até o celeiro, erguendo-o para colocálo sentado sobre um fardo de feno – Estou cansado do Adam ficar me dando ordens. Só porque vai fazer dezoito acha que já é adulto._

"_Adam é grande, mano – Joe juntou as mãozinhas, cruzando os dedos pequenos sobre o colo- O pai disse que nós temos que obedecer"_

"_Hoss? – Adam chamou pelo irmão, acenando para que este saísse – Vá até a casa que o pai quer falar com você."_

" _Você é um grande fofoqueiro, Adam Cartwright e eu o odeio!"_

_O rapaz alto entrou no celeiro e dirigiu-se ao seu pequeno irmão, fazendo-lhe um afago nos cabelos castanhos desalinhados._

"_O pai vai brigar com o Hoss? Ele não teve culpa, Adam, eu cheguei na beira do rio e escorreguei. Hoss me mandou ficar longe, eu juro!"_

"_O pai não vai brigar com o Hoss, Little Joe"_

"_Que bom... Eu não ia querer ver o Hoss de castigo por minha causa, não seria justo."_

"_Não se preocupe com isso, está bem? – Adam sentou-se ao lado do pequeno e buscou as palavras, angustiado _ Joe... Você viu a carruagem do doutor lá fora? "_

"_Vi. Ele veio comer os peixes que pescamos para o almoço? O doutor adora comer peixe e me dar remédio ruim" – o garotinho fez uma careta que arrancou um sorriso do maior._

"_Não, Joe, ele não veio almoçar nem dar-lhe remédios dessa vez. Hoje pela manhã, depois que vocês saíram para pescar, sua mãe saiu para cavalgar"_

"_É, a mamãe adora montar aquele cavalão que o pai deu para ela. É um cavalo lindo, não é mesmo, Adam?"_

"_Sim, irmãozinho, é um animal muito bom e sua mãe é uma grande cavalga muito bem."_

" _A mamãe disse que vai me ensinar a montar logo, logo, assim que minhas pernas alcançarem os estribos de um pônei. Vai ser legal!"_

"_Eu creio que vá demorar um pouquinho, maninho" – Adam buscava forças para disfarçar a emoção e cumprir a missão que o pai lhe dera_

" _Por que, Adam?"_

"_Porque sua mãe teve que fazer uma longa viagem, Joe"_

"_Viagem? Mas a mamãe não falou nada sobre isso... Ela não esperou para se despedir? Eu queria dar um beijo nela e acenar até a curva da estrada. O Hoss vai ficar triste também."_

"_Ele vai, Joe, mas infelizmente, não houve como esperar por vocês dois."_

"_E essa viagem vai levar quanto tempo? Por que o pai não foi com ela?"_

"_Vai demorar bastante e o pai não foi porque, nessa viagem, só a sua mãe poderia ir, Joe."_

" _A mamãe não vai voltar, vai, Adam?" os olhos do pequeno transpareciam o que sua pequena alma já desconfiava._

"_Não, irmãozinho, ela não poderá voltar" – Adam engasgou "Mas nós estaremos sempre aqui com você, Little Joe, eu, o pai e Hoss."_

"_Adam... – um soluço derrubou todas as lágrimas que envidraçavam os vivos olhos verdes do pequenino- A mamãe morreu como a avó do Charles, no outro dia?"_

" _Sim, Joe."_

"_Eu quero a minha mãe, Adam...- o menino abraçou o irmão maior – Por que Deus é tão malvado, Adam? – Joseph ergueu a cabeça e no seu rosto havia uma raiva enorme._

"_Não diga isso, maninho"_

"_Digo, sim! Por que Deus nos odeia tanto?"_

"_Deus não nos odeia, Joe..."_

"_Se ele não nos odiasse, não teria levado a sua mãe, a mãe de Hoss e agora a minha. Por que nós não podemos ficar com nossas mães e porque o pai tem que sofrer? O que foi que nós fizemos de tão errado, Adam?"_

"_Eu... não... s...sei..."_

"_Você tem que saber! – menino quase gritava, enraivecido- Você é o meu irmão mais velho, tem que saber as respostas!"_

_Adam amparou seu pequeno irmão, contendo-o num abraço apertado e permitiu que suas lágrimas também se libertassem da prisão que era seu coração._

"_Eu não sei todas as respostas, Joe, mas não culpe Deus. Foi um acidente. Um acidente..."_

_0-0-0_

_ Joe... – Adam abraçou seu jovem irmão, trazendo-o para perto de si e segurando-o com força_ Eu quero que me perdoe se não demonstro o quanto amo o pai, você e Hoss. Quero que você saiba que não há nada mais importante e... que eu entendo, eu compreendo a sua dor, que também é minha, maninho.

_ Do que você está falando? – Joseph soltou-se do abraço e limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos.

_ Eu não conheci minha mãe, você sabe e o referencial materno que tenho são da mãe de Hoss e da sua. Sua mãe foi minha mãe por seis anos, Joe e é dela as lembranças que tenho. Da minha própria, não fosse o retrato que o pai colocou na moldura, não saberia sequer a aparência.

_ Eu sei... – Joe engoliu o choro e permitiu que Adam olhasse dentro de sua alma.

_ Foi a sua mãe que me incentivou nos estudos, me ensinou a esgrima para que ensinasse a você e convenceu o pai a me deixar ir à faculdade em Boston. Não fosse por Marie eu jamais seria um arquiteto.

_ Eu não sabia... Você nunca contou essas coisas, por que?

_ Porque eu não queria dividir suas lembranças. Suas lembranças são suas, Joe – Adam precisou respirar mais profundamente para continuar _ E não importa o que qualquer um possa dizer, sua mãe foi uma mulher maravilhosa e você tem muito dela.

_ O pai vive dizendo isso – Pela primeira vez, nos últimos dias, o rapaz sorriu _ Como sou teimoso...

_ Você tem a coragem, a impetuosidade e a curiosidade de sua mãe, irmãozinho, mas também tem a sua lealdade, a sua determinação e o seu coração de ouro – Adam apoiou a mão atrás do pescoço de Little Joe, fitando-lhe os olhos, seriamente _ Portanto, não há com o que se preocupar, porque não se pode esquecer o que se é.

_ Estou ficando envergonhado... – Joseph sorriu mais abertamente.

_ Não se envergonhe. Marie estará sempre no coração desta família através de você – Adam sorriu também e secou o rosto _ Lembra do que eu lhe disse no celeiro quando você perguntou como poderia ver sua mãe quando a saudade fosse muito grande?

_ Para olhar para as estrelas que ela estaria lá em cima, olhando por todos nós.

_ Então, pequeno irmão, o que me diz de voltarmos para casa e, hoje à noite, todos nos sentarmos na varanda para olhar as estrelas?

_ Acho que ela gostaria disso – Joe aceitou a mão do irmão que já estava de pé, à sua frente.

_ Vamos para casa. Você precisa comer. Hoss está preocupado que se torne um saco de ossos ambulante – bateu atrás da cabeça do caçula e seguiu-o até o cavalo.

_Adam? – Joe deteve-se, antes de montar _Obrigado.

_ Pelo que?

_ Por seu meu irmão.

_ Não há de que, irmãozinho – Adam montou e puxou as rédeas do cavalo _ Mas não pense que, por causa desse nosso momento 'mulherzinha' você vai escapar do trabalho duro. Tem uma cerca esperando por nós depois do café da manhã.

_ Estava bom demais para ser verdade – Joe seguiu o mais velho, num galope animado, de volta para casa.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>NOTA: Meus mais sinceros agradecimento pela audiência e pela paciência. Só para lembrar: comentários fazem um bem danado à alma de pretensos escritores.<p>

Até a próxima!


End file.
